Cicatrices que van marcando
by Paloma729
Summary: Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y pensé en subirla, por si a alguien le interesaba leerla, igual que yo con otros fics.


La noche había llegado demasiado temprano a Azura aquella noche, aún quedaban un Raven por reparar y un Silverback a los que cambiarle varias piezas del rotor.Aún cubierto de aceite de motor me dirigí a la entrada del taller, y di un largo suspiro mientras secaba parcialmente mis manos en un paño lleno de manchas oscuras, seguramente provenientes de algún mejunje para cacharros.

Me giré para dar un último vistazo dentro del taller, antes de finalmente salir de él y cerrar la enorme puerta vertical con un é a caminar hacia el hotel de la isla, Azura… Había oído ese nombre demasiadas veces en el pasado y lo último que pensó fue que acabaría siendo su hogar.

Por el camino avisté en la lejanía la estación de Acanthus, ahora derruido a causa de los recientes ahora era solo una sombra de lo que fue algún día, y ahora se encontraba en proceso de ser arreglada por el equipo Delta y lo que quedaba de la CGO.

Abrí la puerta del hotel con el codo para intentar no manchar el pomo, aunque fue inútil, ya que estaba lleno completamente de roña de la cabeza a los un "Umph" sarcástico y cerró la puerta tras de sí con su pie derecho.

Subí las escaleras a paso tranquilo y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación, saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y giré las llaves en la é un vistazo a mi habitación, era un completo desorden, era un habitáculo austero, con apenas una cama, un armario y un escritorio lleno de papeles y bocetos subrayados y tachados mil veces, también tenía al lado de ese escritorio un cubo de basura lleno de papeles hechos una bola.

Me quité la pechera de la armadura de Gear, me saqué los brazales y me quité las botas y las grebas, respiré aliviado mientras estiraba mi espalda y hombros al no sentir la pesada carga del metal sobre mi espalda.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama boca arriba y inspeccioné el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del en mis pensamientos dejé que el cansancio se apoderase de mí lentamente y caí en los brazos de morfeo.

Me levanté de un salto al escuchar un fuerte y estridente sonido proveniente de mi lado derecho, y fui a coger mi lancer instintivamente, el cual se encontraba reposando contra el escritorio, di un gruñido al darme cuenta de que solo se trataba de un guerra había hecho estragos en la mente de todos, causando insomnio, pesadillas, y este tipo de despertares.

Apagué el despertador con mi puño cerrado, dejando caer toda mi ira sobre dejé caer sobre la cama aún tratando de calmarme y enterré mi cara en mis manos desnudas mientras respiraba recuerdo cuando me quedé dormido exactamente, pero el punto era que ya había dormido unas 7 horas, y aún me sentía cansado por el día anterior.

Me di cuenta tarde que aún tenía las manos llenas de aceite , y ahora mi cara también lo estaba, me levanté de la cama y recogí mi armadura para después salir por la puerta y encaminarme a las duchas del hotel.

Una vez allí me metí en una de las duchas y dejé que el frío líquido destensase mis hombros, debí de perderme en mis pensamientos sobre por qué máquina debía de empezar hoy por que no oí unos pasos acercándose a las duchas.

-¡Hey!, ¿Ya estás fantaseando con una de tus máquinas?.-Di un respingo sorprendido y casi resbalo por el agua.

-Joder Cole… Podrías avisar.- Gruñí molesto mientras me giraba para seguir duchándome.

-No es mi culpa si estás dentro de tus pensamientos pervertidos de robots.-Se burló mientras entraba a la ducha de al duchas separadas por un muro, así que no nos veíamos.

-Tengo bastante trabajo hoy como para fantasear.-

-¿Por qué no te vienes con Carmine y Sam a arreglar el patio de entrenamiento?, este sitio está hecho un desastre, y un par de manos no nos vendría mal.-Oí la voz de Cole, y reflexioné durante un momento la propuesta.

-Tendría que dejar al equipo de ingenieros solos, ¿Quieres que un Raven explote mientras estás en el aire?.-

-Brrr… Tío, esas cosas me dan escalofrí broma… Pero alguna vez tendrás que dejarles solos, ¿Sabes?... No puedes estar en todas partes, y ser ingeniero no es tu única tarea.-

-Como si ir a saquear provisiones y municiones fuese mucho mejor.-Musité sarcásticamente mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla.

-¿Que esperabas? De alguna manera tenemos que comer… Y tenemos que estar bien provistos de munición, por si acaso.- Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones y salí de la ducha mientras me ponía mi armadura.

-No sé, esperaba que cayese del cielo o algo parecido…-Murmuré mientras Cole salía de la ducha, rodeado por solo una toalla.

-Bueno, nos tienes preocupados… Deberías de confiar más en las personas que tienes cerca.-

-Confío tanto en ti que estoy al lado de ti cuando estás semi desnudo, ¿sabes?.-Dije mientras me ajustaba mis gafas sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Vamos, hablo en serio!.-

-De acuerdo… Supongo que iré… Pero déjame pasar antes por el taller, debo preparar las cosas antes y asignar tareas.-Respondí por último mientras salía de las duchas.

-¡Nos vemos en el patio trasero!.-Oí gritar a Cole antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a mi taller.-

Bajé las escaleras mientras estiraba mi cuello, tratando en vano de deshacerme de toda la tensión aunque la guerra había acabado aún quedaba una dura parte, la de reconstruir una isla entera que había pasado por tales acontecimientos, aunque sabía que lo más difícil de reconstruir serían las mentes de todos los lo horrible que habían visto, oído y hecho aún seguía atormentando sus mentes… Y probablemente lo haría por mucho tiempo más.

Entré al taller y di las tareas correspondientes a cada trabajador, me aseguré de dejarlo todo apuntado en una pizarra y de que todos supieran que debían hacer antes de irme, aún estaba a medio camino del patio cuando oí una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-Hey, Baird.-Enseguida reconocí aquella estoica y profunda voz y giré para encararla.

-Hey Marcus.- Respondí con un gesto con la mano.

-Cole me ha informado que hoy les ayudarás con el patio trasero… Me alegra que salgas un rato de el taller.-Me dijo clavando su mirada glacial sobre mí, y su típica voz que no denotaba sus sentimientos.

-¿Lo ha pregonado o qué?.-Repetí con un tono de fastidio.

-Te están esperando, deberías darte prisa.-Dijo antes de girar y comenzar a acercarse al hotel de nuevo.

-En cualquier momento, majestad…-Murmuré por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia el patio del hotel.

En aquel lugar al aire libre me esperaban Cole, Carmine, Jace y Sam, todos estaban ya trabajando llevando vigas y escombros de un lado a tuve tiempo de llamar su atención con un saludo pues Cole enseguida gritó.

-Uuh!, pero que tenemos aqui!, el genio ermitaño salió de su refugio.-Todos se giraron para mirarme y di un suspiro.

-También hay trabajo en el taller, ¿Sabes?.-Repliqué con molestia, noté como una mano me daba una palmada en el hombro, me giré para ver a Jace.

-Pues si por trabajo va el tema aquí hay de sobra.-Me dijo tendiendome un martillo.

-¡Genial!.-Fingí entusiasmo torpemente, y Jace soltó una carcajada.

-Rubito, ayúdame por aquí, ¿Quieres?.-Ordenó una femenina voz, me dirigí hacia la chica que tenía delante.

-Claro que sí mi señora.-Dije con ironía haciendo una torpe reverencia.

-Tengo más narices que tu rubito, no me jodas y sujeta esa viga por ahí, hay que llevarla adentro.-Hice lo que me pidió, y cargué la viga sobre mi hombro sin demasiada dificultad.

-Tienes una pinta horrorosa, y eso que te acabas de duchar.-Comentó mientras.

-¿Cuanto llevas tu sin cambiarte la tirita de la cara?.- Gruñí sin mirarla.

-Lo mismo que tú sin decir nada amable.-Contraatacó.

-Entonces debe de tener moho...Cámbiala.-

-Podrías mostrar más simpatía… No va a matarte.-Dijo ella ahora más ía, dice...Se lo pide a una persona que ha visto pasar por delante de sus ojos una guerra, con insomnio y… Ciertos traumas del pasado.

-Lo de poner cara bonita no es mi fuerte, ¿sabes?, para eso tenemos a Cole.-Gruñí dejando la viga en donde ella me indicó.

-Nos tienes a todos preocupados… En serio pienso que deberías tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando… Y darte cuenta que la guerra ya acabó.-

-No… No ha acabado aún… Tengo al lado a un locust atormentando mis oídos ahora frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-Vete al infierno.-Dijo mientras se daba la un suspiro y bajé la cabeza , simplemente no podía, él no sentía nada por nadie, eso solo traía problemas y era lo último que necesitaba, el no **necesitaba** a nadie a su lado para ser eficiente, sacudí la cabeza como intentando borrar esos pensamientos de golpe y me dirigí a proseguir con el trabajo en el patio.


End file.
